InuYasha :: Crystal Memories
by tinykitten
Summary: Who is this young demon girl who's stumbled apun InuYasha and friends? This is a story of young love, lots of blushing and great friendships! Be sure to read it!
1. The Meet

**InuYasha: Crystal Memories - _by Crystal_**

Chapter 1 : The Meet

InuYasha, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kilala and Kagome are silently resting in their hut for the night, when they are rudely awakened by a loud CRASH outside.

"What was that!" Kagome asked frantically.  
"Kagome, STAY HERE!" ordered InuYasha as he bolted out of the hut.  
"InuYasha's right. We should stay back until he's checked it all out first." agreed Sango.  
"I guess..." said Kagome.

InuYasha goes running outside their hut into the dark fields of the night. He looks around curiously, and then continues running along around the hut.

"Come out wherever you are! I know your here...Show yourself!" yelled InuYasha.  
"InuYasha?" Kagome said creeping outside of the hut, "Do you need help?"  
"No I don't need - Ugh!"

Before InuYasha could finish his sentance, he was immeadiatly hit by a flying object.

"InuYasha! Behind you!" cried Shippou frantically.

InuYasha spun around and faced his opponent, but as the mysterious figure emerged from the shadows, just enough for him to see it's face, he realised it was a girl, a young girl that was about Kagome's age, and she looked hurt pretty badly.

"Huh! Who are you!" asked InuYasha.  
"I...I'm Crystal" said the injured young girl.  
"Meh?" InuYasha said snobbishly.  
"Pl...please help me..." Crystal said, as if she were about to faint.

Kagome immeadiatly ran up to her.

"Whats wrong? You look hurt!" she cried.  
"Ther...there was demons...and..." started Crystal.  
"Meow!" Kilala cried in pain.  
"Kilala! Whats the matter?" asked Sango worriedly.

Sango ran up to Kilala, only to find that her paw had been cut a little from a small sharp object on the ground.

"Whats this?" askes Sango.

She slowing picked up the object from the ground carefully. She examined it closely, while tending to Kilalas injury.

"This is a throwing star!" gasped Sango.  
"A weapon?" added Miroku.  
"That must be what hit me." said InuYasha, "But where did it come from?"  
"I'm...I'm sorry. That was from me... I thought...I thought you were going to attack me..." said Crystal sadly.  
"Yes...InuYasha can appear that way, can't he?" smiled Kagome.  
"...Shutup, Kagome." snarled InuYasha.  
"Why don't we go inside and work things out?" giggled Kagome.  
"S...sure..." said Crystal.

The seven of them headed for the hut to talk things over.

---

**InuYasha and Friends are © Rumiko Takahashi  
Crystal is © Me, Powder-Rose**

_**This is just a fan fiction, and is not real. Please do not feel offended by anything I make the characters do, k? Thank you. **_


	2. The Surprising Sight!

**InuYasha: Crystal Memories - _by Crystal_**

Chapter 2 : The Surprising Sight!

The seven of them made there way inside the hut, and each took a spot around a small table.

"So, Crystal..." said InuYasha, "What- GAH!"

When InuYasha finally got a good look at Crystal, he realized she was actually nothing like Kagome at all! This girl...was a demon! Soon, all of them realised and gasped at the surprising sight!

"Your...your a- a!" gasped Shippou."A demon!" finished Miroku.  
"You better not try anything funny!" warned Sango.  
"Were you sent by Naroku!" shouted InuYasha.  
"... Please, everyone! She JUST got here! Maybe she's not and evil demon...if thats...possible." suggested Kagome.  
"I...I..." spoke the startled demon girl, Crystal.  
"Well even if you ARE, I mean...there's nothing wrong with that, now is there?" cooed Miroku flirtingly.

Miroku slowly crept beside Crystal and hung his arm around her shoulders.

"May I ask you a question, my cute demon friend?" he cooed."..."  
"Would you consider bearing my child?" he asked kindly, holding her hand gentley.  
"GRR..." said Sango angrily.  
"...uhh..." studdered Crystal.

Sango immeadiatly stood up and walked over to Miroku. She slapped him across the face, and dragged him by the ear back to his seat.

"Heh, hehheh..." chuckled Miroku to himself."He'll never learn...will he?" sighed Shippou.  
"Guess not." agreed Kagome.  
"Now back to what we were talking about...are you a demon?" InuYasha questioned Crystal.  
"Well...yes, but...I'm not looking to harm anyone!" Answered Crystal kindly.  
"So you can transform! Ooh, whats your true form!" gasped Shippou.

Crystal gazed over at Shippou and smiled sweetly. Shippou suddenly felt a strange feeling come over him, and all he could do was blush.

"A tiger." smiled Crystal  
"Oh, wow!" gasped Kagome.

Crystal, unlike other full demons, almost looked like a human, but had big tiger ears emerging from her long pink hair. She also had two stripes on each of her cheeks. She also had a cresent moon on her forehead.

"You know what? You look very familiar." pondered InuYasha.  
"What do you mean, InuYasha?" asked Kagome.  
"You almost look like...Sesshomaru." he finished.  
"You know...he's right!" laughed Sango.  
"Except she's much cuter." cooed Miroku.  
"Well, DUH." laughed Shippou, giving Crystal a sweet wink.  
"Meow." added Kilala.  
"Se...Sesshomaru?" asked Crystal.  
"Hmm...maybe we can take you to meet him tomorrow." nodded InuYasha.  
"WHAT? Your joking, right?" shrieked Kagome.  
"Of cource NOT! I still have to finish off that battle we started a while ago." said InuYasha, cracking his knuckles.  
"NO InuYasha. If you go, you'll get killed." said Kagome forcefully.  
"FINE. I'll just leave right NOW instead, then!" yelled InuYasha, getting up to leave.  
"InuYasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
"WHAT?"  
"**SIT.**"

And with that, InuYasha immeadiatly collapsed to the floor.

"Maybe it's best we got to find Sesshomaru tomorrow, Kagome." Miroku pondered.  
"Yeah?" Kagome reconsidered  
"It's best to know what he's up to, anyway." smiled Miroku.  
"Fine...I guess we'll go tomorrow then, so theres no point in leaving tonight, InuYasha, alright?" asked Kagome.  
"Pfft..." she heard him mumble.

Then they all settled down to rest for the night, waiting for tomorrow, when they would all go to find Sesshomaru.

---

**InuYasha and Friends are © Rumiko Takahashi  
Crystal is © Me, Powder-Rose**

_**This is just a fan fiction, and is not real. Please do not feel offended by anything I make the characters do, k? Thank you. **_


	3. Long Lost Sisters!

**InuYasha: Crystal Memories - _by Crystal_**

Chapter 3 : Long Lost Sisters!

In the morning, they all immeadiatly set out to find Sesshomaru...after a cup of yummy ramen noodles, of cource.

"I can't WAIT to see him again." said InuYasha with glee.  
"But, your brother might really hurt you, InuYasha!" warned Kagome.  
"Brother?" asked Crystal, wide-eyed.  
"Yes...Sesshomaru is InuYasha's brother, but they are VERY differant!" explained Kagome.  
"Sesshomaru is evil...and only wants to see his brother destroyed." continued Miroku.  
"So you'd better keep your distance, Crystal." warned Sango.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want you getting hurt!" cooed Shippou kindly.

Shippou jumped up on Crystal's shoulder and smiled at her very sweetly. Crystal returned the smile back! Shippou blushed madly.

"...There!" shouted InuYasha, sencing his brother's presence.  
"You've found him?" asked Kagome.  
"There he is..." he pointed at Sesshomaru, a little ways away standing in a feild along with Jaken and Rin.

They all took off running towards Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. When they made it to him, he turned around and stared down at them.

"I believe we still have a fight to finish off, Sesshomaru." InuYasha threatened.

Before Sesshomaru could answer, he met the bright pink eyes of Crystal gazing up at him. They both slowly walked towards eachother until they were face-to-face.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.  
"Crystal, no! Watch out!" Kagome cried.  
"...You...look almost just like...me." said Sesshomaru, gentley moving her hair from her forehead so he could get a better look at her face.  
"S...same for you." said Crystal, gazing up at him.  
"How can they just talk so calmly to eachother!" said InuYasha, amazed.  
"Crystal..." sniffled Shippou.  
"Our cresents...on our foreheads... they ...match." stated Sesshomaru.  
"He's right! If you put them together... it would make a full moon!" gasped Kagome.  
"Hm?" InuYasha cooed.

Rin stepped up beside Sesshomaru and looked at Crystal. Something about her...looked familiar... And not just that she looked like Sesshomaru. It was something else that rang a bell... She...she's...

"Sister?" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru, Crystal, and everyone else immeadiatly turned to look at Rin.

"Your...my sister...aren't you?" Rin studdered.

Crystal gazed over at Rin curiously. Ya'know...she DID kind of look familiar...

"...Rin?" whispered Crystal.  
"...Crystal!" shouted Rin.

And at that, they both immeadiatly ran up and gave eachother a huge hug!

"...Your sisters?" Sesshomaru smiled.  
"Yes! We are! We were sniff seperated a long long time ago!" cried Rin.  
"And now...we're together again!" Crystal smiled, with tears in her eyes.

Crystal turned around to see her old friends, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippou.

"I...I'd really like to...stay with Sesshomaru, if that okay, InuYasha." she smiled.  
"What! No!" cried Shippou.

Shippou jumped up onto Crystal with tears in his eyes and blush in his cheeks.

"You...you can't just LEAVE! I...I really like you, Crystal!" Shippou sobbed.  
"Oh Shippou...your so sweet." she replied.

Crystal put Shippou back into Kagome's arms. "I'm sorry..." she whispered to him.

"InuYasha, I...I just wish to be with my sister...and..." Crystal paused.  
"...And?" asked InuYasha.  
"And... and I feel a connection with Sesshomaru. Something about him...I..." she paused and realised what she had just said.  
"WHHAAAT!" shouted InuYasha.  
"A CONNECTION!" screamed Shippou.  
"With HIM!" shreiked Miroku.

Sesshomaru only looked down at the young demon girl. His heart began to pound faster and faster. He felt a heat swarm up into his cheeks, and he turned away so no one could watch him blushing.

"Please, InuYasha! I... I really want to stay!" begged Crystal.  
"You should let her, InuYasha! She wants to be with her sister!" agreed Sango.  
"And you should never let a boiling love die." Miroku pointed out.  
"..." Crystal looked shocked.  
"..." And so did Sesshomaru.

Crystal and Sesshomaru both met eyes and then turned away with their faces as red as fire.

"...FINE. But I hate to leave a perfectly good person with such an evil one." said InuYasha angrily.  
"Since when would you care about that?" asked Kagome.  
"Since SESSHOMARU was involved."  
"Will I... sniff ...ever see her again?" cried Shippou.  
"I wouldn't worry Shippou! I'm sure your paths will cross again sometime." smiled Kagome.  
"Yes...there will be plenty of time for you to flirt with her again." joked Miroku.  
"WHAT!" blushed Shippou.

Shippou, with his face as scarlet as ever, lashed out at Miroku, scratching his face with his sharp claws.

"He really WILL never learn...will he?" sighed Sango.  
"We...should get going. Will you be joining us Crystal?" asked Sesshomaru, gazing down at her bubbly pink eyes.  
"As long as it's alright with you." smiled Crystal.  
"ALRIGHT with him? WHY would he WANT a young demon girl thats infatuated with him to follow him around?" shrieked Jaken.

Crystal only blushed madly at Jakens comment, and little did she know, so was Sesshomaru.

"JAKEN! I DO want her to come with us, and if you keep making decisions FOR me, she'll be taking YOUR spot!" Sesshomaru said forcefully.  
"I...I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive me! I..I didn't know!" cried Jaken.  
"Come, Crystal... Take my hand." purred Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru put his hand out for Crystal to hang on to so she wouldn't get lost along the way. Crystal put a nervous hand onto his and the four of them began to walk furthur and furthur from InuYasha and Shippou and others, hand-in-hand.

"...SNIFF..." whined Shippou  
"Don't worry Shippou...we'll see her again. I promise." promised Kagome.  
"P-Promise?" sniffed Shippou.  
"Of cource." she smiled.

"DAMN!" shouted InuYasha, "I can't BELIEVE I forgot to fight him again! Grrr! Arg!"  
"Meow?" asked Kilala.  
"Calm DOWN, InuYasha!" laughed Kagome.

Then they all headed back to their hut. And with that, InuYasha and Sesshomaru walked furthur and furthur apart once again.

**THE END**

Author's Comments : Please read my other fan fictions which I will be putting up soon! It will have even more hilarious adventure starring Crystal and Sesshomaru! So be sure to read!

---

**InuYasha and Friends are © Rumiko Takahashi  
Crystal is © Me, Powder-Rose**

_**This is just a fan fiction, and is not real. Please do not feel offended by anything I make the characters do, k? Thank you. **_


End file.
